Notebooks are widely used by students, professionals, homemakers and the like for making notes, memoranda, etc. Most existing notebooks include a single set of papers bound together by a binding mechanism. However, such a notebook is restricted in its use and configuration. In particular, only the single set of papers may be able to be accessed and manipulated, and it may be difficult to segregate two different types of information in the single notebook. Accordingly, there is a need for a notebook with two separate sets of bound papers.